


Stuck Between a Rock Band and a Hard Liquer Place

by JustJessHere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Annoying but well intentioned best friend, Banter, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Sanvers - Freeform, Secret Sanvers Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJessHere/pseuds/JustJessHere
Summary: Alex brings her music business to the bar where Maggie works every Thursday, flirting ensues





	Stuck Between a Rock Band and a Hard Liquer Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/gifts).



> Happy Secret Sanvers Valentine AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
> 
> I hope you like this, I love following your fics, so this is my gift to you.
> 
> And I hope the rest of the Sanvers fandom like it too

Maggie worked evenings in Red’s Bar, she had only meant to pick up a shift here or there to see her through the academy, but she had really enjoyed the vibe of the bar, so ended up taking the job on a more permanent, albeit still part time basis to work round her training.

She had been working at Red’s for around 7 months now, and for about 5 of those months she had been in love with Alex Danvers. Ok, well, maybe she wasn’t quite in love, but she certainly couldn’t deny her immediate attraction to the beautiful music manager who came in every Thursday.

Alex had short dark hair with a tint of red and her own cool quirky style, that really worked for her, always topped off with her leather jacket. The initial attraction on Maggie’s behalf had grown into a pretty solid work friendship, but Maggie craved more, she felt that there was more there.

Maggie cherished the moments in the early evening or at closing time when she could have a bit of banter with Alex. As the months went on, she felt more and more sure that her feelings might be reciprocated in the way Alex looked at her or teased her, and she knew Alex was gay, she’d told her as much but the fact of the matter was, the teasing and flirty banter was way less scary than actually confronting the feelings and asking Alex out. They had been dancing around it for weeks now, Maggie hoping that Alex could be the brave one and make a move.

….

Alex was extremely proud of the small business she had built up over the last few years, providing venues and events with live music to meet their needs, whilst being able to give a platform to local musicians. She didn’t really play herself any more, or not in public at least, choosing to focus on the other side of the trade. DEO Music now held several residencies across National City and she had recently had to employ someone to look after some of the venues she couldn’t always be at. But there was one she wouldn’t give up – Thursday nights at Red’s Bar - for one reason, and one reason only, Maggie Sawyer. 

Maggie had started working at Red’s several months ago and Alex thought she was the most stunning woman she had ever seen. She quickly learned that she was not only beautiful but smart, funny and driven too, and the idea of her in her cop uniform did things to Alex.

Alex always got to Red’s extra early in the hope of catching Maggie, even just for five minutes before she would have to turn her attention to her acts, so that they could chat and flirt, and they did flirt, a lot. Alex loved making Maggie smile, because when Maggie smiled…ugh…the dimples! But for all the flirting, Alex wasn’t 100% sure of Maggie’s situation, she knew she dated a lot when she had first started at Red’s, always leaving or coming in with a new girl, maybe she just saw Alex as another fling, a bit of fun, thrill of the chase. Alex wanted more. 

…

Thursday night had rolled around again and Maggie was stocking up the fridges ready for a likely busy shift. It was Valentine’s Day and the place was bound to be full of couples celebrating and actually probably quite a few people celebrating singleton too. Maggie heard a voice call her name, there was no mistaking who it was.

“Hey Sawyer, nice rack”.

Maggie grinned then turned around, tilting her head and raising her eyebrows at Alex in a mock ‘excuse me’ look.

“Of beer obviously, nice rack of beer” Alex winked.

‘Ugh, this girl would be the death of her’, thought Maggie. 

“Thanks Danvers, you’ve got a pretty nice bass yourself” Maggie countered back, giving Alex a challenging look. 

“Really?” Alex smirked.

“Yeah, I saw you grab it out of the case before” Maggie laughed as she motioned to Alex’s bass guitar on stage.

“Just wait til you see me play it, I can make my fingers work magic”.

Oooft! And that was the killer shot for Maggie, the thought of what those fingers could do, what she wanted those fingers to do, the blush crept up her neck and face and she began to splutter.

“I..er…whu…yeah?”

Alex just barked out laughter.

“Indeed Sawyer” Alex said, directly and seriously, before, “Now get me a beer, I’ve got work to do”.

Maggie gladly took the opportunity to turn around and grab the beer to compose herself before turning back to Alex, handing the bottle over.

“Thanks Sawyer, catch you in a bit…oh, and I think you left your jaw on the floor, might want to pick it up”. Alex threw over her shoulder as she walked off giggling to herself, pleased at the effect she had just had on Maggie. 

Alex was definitely beginning to grow in confidence with the idea of asking Maggie out. ‘Maggie liked her…didn’t she’. But there was always that niggling feeling that told Alex it was all just a bit of fun.

Meanwhile, Maggie shook her head at how predictable she was becoming around Alex, how much of a gay mess she was. Maggie could definitely feel something building between them, and she was excited for where it might go. She tried to put the happenings of the last few minutes behind her and continued with her prep for the rest of the evening, as the first couple of Alex’s acts arrived.

…….

The night was in full swing, the bar was busy and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Alex was sipping on her second beer, she had stolen a few glances over to Maggie throughout the evening, several of which had been reciprocated, and after a few dimpled smiles and blushes shared between the two and a cheeky little wink Alex had text her best friend for some advice.

…

“Alexandra!” came a very familiar voice.

“Ooft!” Alex’s long time best friend had just engulfed her in a hug.

“Lucille…” Alex said, eyes and tone convening her annoyance at being full named.

“That. Is not my name Alexandra”.

“Yeah, well if you keep calling me Alexandra, I’m going to keep calling you that” Alex warned. 

“Anyway, what are you doing here?” Alex said as Lucy threw an arm over her friend’s shoulder and pulled her closer into her side.

“Well, I’ve come to help a friend out” she winked, before continuing…

…

Maggie was pretty busy at the bar, but she had been glancing over to Alex whenever she had a chance, she just couldn’t help it, the woman was so beautiful, she was like a magnetic force pulling Maggie towards her, and it seemed for the most part, Alex was keeping tabs on her too. As she was serving her latest customers, Maggie noticed a short, slim, attractive woman draped over Alex, seemingly whispering into her ear, Maggie’s heart thudded in her chest. ‘Who was this woman, and why was she so close to Alex, with hands all over her?!’

Maggie tried to keep a calm expression as the two woman made their way over to the bar.

“Hi ladies” Maggie gritted out.

Alex gave her a weird smile, almost apologetic.

“Hi barkeep”.

Alex dug her elbow into Lucy’s side as Maggie rolled her eyes at this newcomer, already disliking her attitude.

“I’ll have a rum and coke please, and this one…” Lucy paused to give Alex a peck on the cheek, “will have your finest whisky, that right babe?”

Alex’s face instantly went bright red “Luce!” she scolded, not really happy at the game her friend was playing.

“Coming right up!” Maggie forced out, before walking down the other end of the bar to get the drinks.

“Ohhh, she definitely want’s you! And I think we’ve got her hook, line and sinker!” Lucy exclaimed.

“I don’t like this Lucy, I just wanted to know whether you thought I should ask her out, I don’t want to make her jealous.

“It’s all part of the game my dear Alexandra, all part of the game”.

Alex huffed.

“One whisky, one rum” Maggie said as she placed the drinks in front of Alex and Lucy, “7 dollars 20 please” Maggie directed at Lucy, “Alex’s is on the house, so just yours to pay for” Maggie said pointedly. 

Lucy was inwardly weirdly happy at the way Maggie was pushing her, she obviously liked Alex a lot, Lucy however kept a plain face as she slapped down 30 dollars and told Maggie to ‘treat herself to something’, which didn’t seem to go down particularly well. Lucy also asked that Alex got a couple of coffees before the end of the night, as Lucy ‘had great expectations for Alex this evening’, wiggling her eyebrows as she said so.

That was enough for Maggie, she was already pissed off at whoever this woman was to Alex, pissed off at Alex for leading her on and now she was super pissed off that this Lucy, or whatever her name was, was insinuating that the two of them would be up til all hours of the night pleasing each other, and quite blatantly in front of her!

Maggie snatched the money of the counter, shot a harsh glance at Alex and stated, quite definitively that she was ‘going on her break’ as she threw the cash in the register and ripped off her apron.

Alex just turned her head to watch as Maggie thundered out, trying to work out what her actions meant. Before she could work it out, she heard Lucy from behind her.  
“Go get your girl Alex!”

Alex turned around and looked at her friend.

“Go get her Alex, go tell her I’m just your friend, tell her that you’ve been pining after her for months, tell her that you want to bump bits, hell, go tell her that you love her…. just fricking tell her!” Lucy exclaimed with a smirk on her face.

Alex took a second to take it all in and compose herself, before standing up to go after Maggie, stopping on only to tell Lucy, “I was not pining!”

Lucy watched her friend head out the back door, a smile creeping across her face as the realisation of which part of that sentence Alex had actually challenged dawned fully on her.

….

“Sawyer…” Alex rushed out the back door and looked around the alley. “Maggie?”

“I’m on my break Danvers, you know where the coffee machine is, you can just help yourself” Maggie said quietly, almost dejectedly.

“Well we both know you make the best coffees around here Sawyer” Alex said as she leaned back against the wall next to Maggie, nudging her shoulder, trying to lighten the now sour mood.

Maggie just huffed.

“You know; I think Lucy really likes you” Alex ventured.

“Yeah, well fucking excellent” Maggie said, as she stood up fully away from the wall, turning slightly to face Alex, who was a little taken aback by how upset Maggie seemed, “You can both talk about how much you like me whilst you’re banging all night long! Because I know you like me Alex, you can’t tell me the last few months have only been one-sided, I just don’t know why you didn’t tell me you were seeing someone, why you had to go ahead and lead me on!?”

Maggie had started out angry but finished quietly, she turned to head back inside.

“My break is just about over”

Before she could walk away, Alex grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back towards her, Maggie allowed herself to be turned but kept her eyes on the ground, so Alex gently placed her fingers on Maggie’s chin and tipped her head up slowly so they could make eye contact.

“Maggie, l…well firstly I’m sorry. Lucy is my best friend, she also happens to be the biggest pain in the ass and doesn’t always think things through properly. I…I, erm, may have told her about someone who I kinda like…well, like a lot actually…”

Alex removed her hand from Maggie’s chin and rubbed the back of her neck, feeling a little uncomfortable during her declaration.

“…and well, she’s been teasing me for not actually doing anything about it, because, well because I was a little afraid that she, the person I like, might not like me back in the same way”.

Alex was staring in to Maggie’s eyes.

Maggie didn’t know what to think, she had been so frustrated just a few moments ago, upset, but now it seemed like Alex was telling her she liked her, a lot, her frustration and sadness gave way to hope.

“So Lucy was…?” Maggie managed to croak out.

“Lucy was being an obnoxious dick”.

They both laughed.

“But in her own weird way, was trying to help, she was trying to help me figure out if you liked me back”. Alex admitted, suddenly not being able to look Maggie in the eye any more.

Maggie inhaled sharply, involuntarily, at the admission, excitement and nervousness coursing through her a she prepared herself for what was to come next.

“Alex” Maggie said gently, reaching up to stroke her cheek, as Alex looked back up at Maggie, “if it wasn’t more than clear enough by now, I do like you, a lot actually, I think you’re amazing”.

Alex raised her own hand to cover Maggie’s on her cheek, why had she let Lucy talk her into that ridiculous façade tonight, of course Maggie liked her, they had been dancing around this for weeks now, she should have just been brave and asked her out. Feeling herself and their dynamic stabilise, a smirk crossed her lips.

“Ok, glad we cleared that up then Sawyer” she said quite matter of factly, before turning round and beginning to make her way back into the bar.

“Alex Danvers, don’t you dare walk away right now!” Maggie warned in a playful tone, seeing exactly what Alex was up to, already glad their flirty banter was back on track.

Alex smiled to herself as she stopped in her tracks, before schooling her expression as she turned back round towards Maggie with a purposeful blank expression for a second, before rushing toward Maggie with the brightest smile ever, picking her up. Maggie screeched out in surprise before she wrapped her legs around Alex’s waist and grabbed her cheeks as they both hungrily met each other’s lips.

‘This is what it meant to find and kiss the one you’re meant to be with’, an indescribable feeling of happiness and, Alex felt like she could kiss Maggie forever. Maggie couldn’t believe she was finally kissing Alex Danvers, she just felt so inevitable to her, like home.

They stayed like that for several moments, before pulling back and smiling at each other.

“Wow Sawyer!” Alex looked almost love-struck.

“My sentiments exactly” Maggie replied, before going back in for a short, sweet kiss, “Now put me down Danvers!” she demanded as she playfully hit Alex on the arm.

Alex complied and carefully placed Maggie down, they shared another tender kiss, before Maggie slipped her hand into Alex’s, bringing them up towards her lips for a gentle kiss to Alex’s knuckles.

“Come on, take me back inside, I really do have a shift to finish, oh and I think you have some musicians to see to”.

“Shit!” Alex exclaimed as Maggie chuckled.

…

As they walked back into the bar hand in hand, Lucy was sat there with a smug look on her face.

“I want a word with you” Maggie shouted from the bottom end of the bar as she made her way up to the top end of the bar.

“Oh, would you look at that…” Lucy said, pretending to check the non-existent watch on her wrist, “gotta dash, have fun ladies” she called back over her shoulder as she made a sharp exit, knowing she would catch up with Alex in good time about the events which must have transpired outside.

….

It was almost closing time at Red’s, Alex had just packed away the last of her equipment and made her way quietly behind the bar, watching Maggie as she reached up to put a couple of bottles back on the shelf. Without warning Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie from behind pulling her back flush against her own front and nestling her face in Maggie’s neck.

She could feel Maggie smile into the embrace, as she wrapped her own arms over Alex’s.

“Mmm, we fit well together”.

“Hmm, seems we do…wait! This does not mean I’m going to be the little spoon!!” Maggie cried out indignantly as she turned to face Alex.

“But you’re so small, you couldn’t possibly be the big spoon” Alex teased, “anyway, very presumptuous that you think we’re going to spoon at all Sawyer”.

Maggie spluttered a little before regaining her composure, a smirk appearing.

“You’re right Danvers, I prefer forking!”

…..

Two years later – Valentine’s Day

Alex had arrived home a couple of hours before Maggie. Full of nervous energy, she had gone for a run in the park, but it hadn’t done much to calm her down, neither had the resulting shower, or glass of wine.

Maggie had jumped straight in the shower after a quick hello peck when she had arrived home, she had had a long day with the NCPD and just wanted to wash it all off. Maggie padded out of the bathroom, kissing Alex on the crown if her head as she passed by her on the sofa, then grabbing the mail from the bench in the kitchen, smiling when she saw the red envelope with ‘Maggie’ written in Alex’s handwriting on the front. She opened it and laughed when she saw the text on the front of the card.

‘Happy Valentine’s Day Fiancée’

“Babe” she called back over her shoulder to Alex in the living area, “Did you leave it a little late to get a card this year” suspecting Alex had ducked in to the nearest gas station on the way home and in lieu of any girlfriend cards, had gotten what was left.

Maggie turned round to tease her girlfriend, but dropped the card and gasped as she did, finding Alex on one knee with a ring flashing at her from inside a box.

“Al…Alex…”

“Maggie, I am so in love with you, I can’t imagine a time when I will ever not be in love with you, you’re part of me, and if you’ll say yes, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life loving you. So, Maggie Sawyer, will you marry me?”

Both women had tears in their eyes as Maggie surged forward, kissing Alex deeply.

After a few moments they pulled apart.

“So, is that a yes? Because that’s what I got…” Alex smiled at Maggie.

Maggie chuckled at her girlfriend…no, fiancée.

“Yes, you nerd!”

**Author's Note:**

> How did you enjoy that?
> 
> Any feedback always much appreciated
> 
> Have a great Valentine's Day all :)


End file.
